


【汪咕哒♀】酒后的情色欲

by xiaoji_kyu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoji_kyu/pseuds/xiaoji_kyu
Summary: 失禁梗，有荤话。枪汪×咕哒子单纯开车，短小没剧情。
Relationships: 汪咕哒
Kudos: 9





	【汪咕哒♀】酒后的情色欲

难得清闲的夜晚，藤丸立香把自己三个月前开始渍泡的果実酒酒罐一个个搬出来，大方地邀请来迦勒底全部的女孩子，说要来一次久违的女子会。

打开瓶封，水果的酸甜气味混着酒香便溢了出来。青梅酒必不可少，除此之外还有柠檬酒、草莓和柑橘酒。用日本清酒酿泡出的果実酒最讨女孩子的喜欢，本身就清甜爽口，再按流行的作法加些苏打水，兑入冰块，更是令人忍不住要多喝几大杯。

果実酒总会让人低估自己摄入的酒精量。等到立香反应过来的时候，已经晕晕乎乎地不能自己走回房间。她膝盖一软，正好扑进蓝色枪兵的怀里。立香勾住库丘林的脖子，发出醉鬼安心的嘤咛声，任凭自己最信赖的从者把自己抱回房间，压上床铺。

成年人之间的性事来得自然而然且顺理成章。立香顺从地配合库丘林脱下自己的衣服，躺在库丘林的身下，由着他抬高自己的一条腿，勃起的那根蹭在立香温暖的腿根蓄势待发。

库丘林将一根手指伸向醉鬼的下身，探了进去，搅动的感觉像是搅起一团粘稠的蜂蜜：“御主今天怎么回事？很兴奋嘛，这么快就准备好了？还是说刚刚在喝酒的时候，就已经湿透了？”说完拔出自己的手指，换上了更粗的那一根。

单是进入的这一个事实就让他头皮发麻，几乎要立刻缴械在立香潮湿紧致的体内。这怎么行？库丘林想，这岂不是在小姑娘的面前丢了大脸。

柔软的膣肉贪婪地吮着库丘林的分身，生涩又淫荡地想把他的炙热吸到更里面。他用那根挞伐开紧致的腔道，从深处撞出更多的水，堆积在两人性器胶合的地方，被拍打成白沫，发出淫靡的声响，叽叽咕咕的水声和肉体碰撞的声音谁也不知道哪个更响一些。

库丘林低下头，额角的一滴汗顺着落下来，他吻了下立香发红发热的面颊，喘着气压低了声音问：“我们换个姿势。”立香来不及用已经混沌一片的脑子仔细想这句话，就被结实的手臂拉高腿，在床上翻过身去——要命的是那块热铁还埋在身体里，膨大的头部随着动作狠狠刮擦过她已经敏感到颤抖的柔嫩蚌肉。立香忍不住嘤咛一声，把头埋进枕巾里，呜呜咽咽地又喘又叫，任凭库丘林用两只手抬高她的腰，从后面动作起来。

库丘林粗长又坚硬的那根入到了不可思议的深度，每一次冲撞都让她内里一阵痉挛，又痛又爽地叫出声。与此同时，不妙的感觉也堆积在她下腹，她咬住自己的手指，用另一只手伸到下面去够两个人交合的地方，不管不顾地用手指摸上了库丘林的囊袋：“等一等，库酱……库酱，让我去卫生间……呜……”

库丘林弯下脊背，露出恶质的笑容，侵略感十足地用身体罩住了立香娇小颤抖的身躯，舌头舔上立香发红的耳廓：“哦？立香这是爽得要尿出来了吗？”舌头钻进耳朵充满暗示地舔了一圈，下面更加变本加厉地欺负立香另一张流水的小嘴，“就在床上出来吧，来让我看看，让我看看御主被我操到失禁的样子。”库丘林的手指穿过立香的指缝，紧紧扣住她的手掌，摆明了要让她无法离开的立场。

立香仿佛已经失去了更多的理智，摇着头，带着哭腔哀求：“库酱，放过我，让我去……呜……我感觉很奇怪，肚子不舒服……库酱、库酱……”

小姑娘一口一个满带着依赖和信任的称谓让库丘林在心理上非常受用，他舒服地眯起眼睛，把小姑娘的耳朵含进嘴里用舌头抚弄，又用手掌扭过那张哭喘到糟糕的脸，伸出舌头舔她的嘴唇：“再多叫点，多叫叫我，说不定我就让你去了呢。”手指却伸到她的腿间，剥出她最敏感的、此刻因为情欲而微微膨胀挺立的小阴蒂，用沾了两人体液而变得滑腻的两指捏起来玩弄。

立香也偏过头来，用嘴唇和舌头讨好库丘林，她几乎没了力气，只能下意识缩紧了下面的肌肉，声音又软又腻，还带着点哭腔，对库丘林说：“库酱……库丘林、光之子……呜……求求你，大英雄……”

库丘林爽得头皮一麻，与此同时没料到含着自己的软洞会突然收缩，带着褶皱的膣肉向内蠕动，像是渴求的小嘴用力吮吸，榨走了他存在精囊的浓稠。他在射精的同时揽紧了立香的腰肢，又用力吻上那张口不择言的嘴，绷紧肌肉，把自己的东西灌进立香的甬道深处。

立香只觉得一阵晕眩，在没顶的高潮里失了全部力气，从体内流出了除了淫水，还有另一种液体，一股一股地溢出，弄脏了她喜爱的床单。

太丢人了，她红着眼角用软弱无力的喵喵拳向另一个人表达不满。库丘林尚有充足的余力截下她的小拳头，吻她的额头：“有什么的，做爱就是要这样。”

立香突然想到什么，露出了微妙的坏笑。“不过没想到传说中的库丘林会射的这么早，看来传闻里的事情也不尽为实。”立香释然般把脑袋从枕头里拔出来，“扯平了扯平了。”

骨节分明的手指滑进她还在痉挛敏感的甬道，轻易地勾出新的淫液。

“你以为你在和谁说话？”库丘林用膝盖顶开她的腿，“看来御主没有满足？这怎么行，正好，老子也没吃饱呢。”


End file.
